Extract and purify colonic mucoprotein antigen (CMA) from normal colon and adenocarcinomas of colonic origin for immunologic and chemical analysis. Develop a radioimmunoassay and immunohistochemical detection procedures for CMA. Investigate the ability of antisera to differentiate between normal and tumor CMA to investigate the potential of CMA as a tissue specific or tumor specific marker. Investigate the oligosaccharide and peptide primary structure of CMA. Analyze the relationship of CMA to blood group substance, colon specific antigen, and carcinoembryonic antigen.